


Howl

by kugure



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-07-18 04:19:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 7,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16110659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kugure/pseuds/kugure
Summary: Stories about Stiles and Derek.





	1. High School AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A High School AU where Derek is in his Senior year. And Stiles is in his Sophomore year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another High School AU :
> 
> [1](http://grettalks.tumblr.com/post/173058770989/stiles-is-this-typical-nerd-at-high-school) [2](http://grettalks.tumblr.com/post/173080248549/au-where-stiles-is-the-popular-kid-at-school-like)

Derek had been crushing hard on Stiles since the very first day Stiles got in to the Beacon Hills High School. And then pining for a whole year before he finally had the courage to actually talk to him. It took him a year to be able to ask Stiles out to be his boyfriend. 

However, Derek was aware that Stiles was reluctant for PDA during school, and Derek tried his best to keep his hands to himself. He didn’t want to embarrass Stiles anyway, because everybody loved Stiles and he knew Stiles deserved way better than a Derek Hale. 

Though one day, the PDA rejection got too much and they got into an ugly fight where it made Derek even more insecure because he knew,  _he knew_  that Stiles was everything and if Stiles dumped him now he just  _couldn’t_. 

Until Stiles said something. 

“I know being seen with a nerd like me is fucking embarrassing, you don’t have to–”

 _What_.

Derek had to cut that off. 

“You think that  _I’m_ embarrassed of you?” he asked in disbelief, anger already drained pretty fast, replaced by pure shock. 

Stiles looked at him like Derek was stupid. “Yeah? I mean… I’m the biggest nerd at school. I don’t want to bring you down to the bottom of High School social status by letting you be seen holding hands or kissing me–”

“You’re unbelievable,” Derek let out a shaky laugh.

“Excuse me?? I–”

“I thought you’re the one who embarrassed of having relationship with me. Derek Hale. The biggest jerk at school.”

For one time, Stiles was speechless. 

In the end, he laughed too. “We are unbelievable then.”

“So,” Derek trailed, stepped closer to Stiles, “you actually don’t mind with the PDA?”

Stiles grinned and shook his head. “Now that we already cleared this out, let’s spend the rest of the year until you graduate by traumatizing everyone and making out everywhere we can.”

“Challenge accepted.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my [tumblr](http://grettalks.tumblr.com/)


	2. No Title

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek kept following Stiles. Everywhere.

Derek kept following Stiles. Everywhere.

He was there when Stiles woke up, lurking in the curner and made Stiles screamed a manly scream. A very manly one, mind you. Fortunately, his father was on the night shift and wouldn’t be home until later after breakfast.

Derek didn’t say anything though, just rolled his eyes while Stiles tried to regain his dignity, and then let Stiles did his morning routine (thank God he didn’t follow him to the bathroom), got dress (it was a very weird experience though, got dressed while being watched), had breakfast (Derek refused to eat. Whatever. More for Stiles), and then headed to school (Derek followed him in his Camaro).

“What the hell is wrong with you, dude?” Stiles finally asked after he parked in the school ground and got down from his jeep. Okay, he should’ve asked that first thing, but Stiles wasn’t a morning person, okay? His brain needed rebooting and wouldn’t function properly until at least one and half hours later after he woke up and consumed coffee.

“Nothing. Just go in,” Derek answered, glared his trademark glare at Stiles. Stiles wanted to push, but the bell rang and he grunted, turned around to run towards his class.

Derek didn’t follow him at school, but somehow Stiles felt his presence everywhere. And what made it even more weird,  _everyone_  avoided him. Well, not actually everyone. Lydia and Allison stayed the same, but Erica, Isaac, Boyd, Jackson (this one wasn’t actually a surprise though) and even  _Scott,_  all avoided him. Stiles frowned, wanted to know why, but today was the first day of midterm and Stiles got some thing else to worried about. His Dad must be proud because he finally got his priority right.

The “following” thing happened for the rest of the week. Derek was everywhere. When Stiles did grocery shopping. When Stiles visited library. During his pack meeting, he usually stood still while giving lecture, but now he was following Stiles slowly pacing in the room. During full moon, instead of running around with his other betas, he stayed close to Stiles.

“Seriously, dude,” Stiles finally snapped when Derek hovering far too close to his personal space when he was trying to work on his history essay that Sunday afternoon. “Back off.”

When Stiles glanced at Derek, he could see hurt flashed in Derek’s expression but before Stiles could say anything, Derek already disappeared from the window. Stiles sighed and rubbed his face. He would deal with Derek once his was done with his essay.

Though, when he sent the essay to his teacher via email, Erica appeared from his window. Like alpha, like beta.

“He is sorry,” was the first thing she said once she got in and plopped herself on Stiles’ bed.

“Huh?” Stiles said, dumbly. “I’m the one who snapped at him. I was about to go to his apartement to apologize but he sent you here first? Why is he sorry anyway? Well, sure he is the one who keeps following and even  _sniffing_  me like a dog that wants to be mated–”

“Exactly,” Erica cut him off, grinned weakly at Stiles.

Stiles blinked. And then gasped in surprised. “ _Oh my God_ ,” he said, covered his face with his palms. “ _Oh my God Derek,”_ he said again, groaned frustratingly. “And he expects me not use dog jokes on him?  _Unbelievable._  Very unbelievable.”

Erica got up and patted Stiles on his shoulder. “He’s in his room. It’ll be nice if you can come over and cheer him up a little. We will leave you two alone,” she added with a smile and wink, and left Stiles’ room.

Well. At least now Stiles’ knew why Derek was following him around. Now, he got a sourwolf to cheer up though, so he better got moving.


	3. No Title

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sterek: The Amazing Spiderman 2 AU nobody requested. But of course there is no way Derek could be as ‘amazing’ as Peter Parker, so let’s make him stays werewolf for everyone’s sanity.

Derek and Stiles hated each other at first, but just like people said, there was only a thin line between love and hate, and they successfully crossed it.

And since Stiles wasn’t stupid, it didn’t take long until Stiles figured out what Derek actually was, a werewolf. Stiles was a safe place for Derek where he could be who he really is, and Stiles was actually very, very helpful on whatever evil villains Derek tried to fight that week. Derek wasn’t sure how he could stay alive without Stiles before this.

But then Stiles’ father, The Sheriff, found out about all the supernatural stuff as well. He found it the hard way though, in his dying breath when a Kanima was making a mess out of Beacon Hills. Derek was too late to safe him. Right before he breathed his last breath, Sheriff made Derek promised to keep Stiles safe.

And afterward, Derek was being Derek. He thought the only way to keep Stiles safe was to break up with him. So he did. And then Derek brood,  _pining._  Being Stiles’ stalker. Couldn’t move on at all. Whenever he saw Stiles looked happier, gitu he thought he did the right thing. He knew Stiles was accepted in Harvard. He would move from Beacon Hill, away from Derek, and he would be safe. Derek would be able to keep his promise to Sheriff.

But then Stiles found out that the reason Derek broke up with him was because his promise to his father to keep him safe and Stiles was furious. “You can not fucking decide for my feelings, asshole,” he yelled to Derek face that night, right before he grabbed Derek’s colar and kissed him, hard, and Derek couldn’t fight it anymore.

And then alpha pack attacked. Deucalion threw Stiles from on top of a building. Derek ran. And ran. Tried to catch him before he fell.

Derek caught him. Turned their bodies over so that Stiles would use his body as cover. Stiles would be safe. Derek could handle the impact with the concrete. Stiles was fine.

Right?

But Derek could see Deucalion from behind Stiles’s shoulder. Still standing on top of the building. Deucalion smiled. Derek could feel something was wrong. And then he saw it. Deucalion raised his hand and threw an arrow at Stiles.

Derek wanted to maneuver their position again. To cover Stiles. But it was too late. The arrow stabbed Stiles on his back, right on his heart. Derek could hear it stopped beating. Even before they hit the ground.

Nothing else mattered.


	4. It's Not Just A Grunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles the only one who knows what Derek’s grunts mean.

Another pack night at Derek’s place, and everyone was just hanging around the kitchen while waiting for Stiles to be done making dinner for all of them.

“Rare or well-done?” he decided to ask, didn’t want to mess the steak of their resident alpha.

Derek answered with a grunt.

“Right. Medium-rare for you. Black pepper?”

Another grunt while Stiles finished his cooking.

“Got it. No black pepper. Alright. They’re all done!” he announced, and caught the confused look Scott threw him but he just raised his eyebrow and didn’t bother to ask because he was already too hungry.

* * *

“Do you guys see my spell book?” Stiles asked, already looking everywhere in his house and now in Derek’s house too because it was their den so he probably left it there. But he already looked  _everywhere,_  and still none.

“No,” Lydia answered from the couch. “Have you tried in the pile of your other books in the study?”

“Yes. And it’s not there,” Stiles said, biting his nails as he tried to think where he left it the last time.

Derek entered the living room with a coffee in his hand and grunted at Stiles and Stiles’ eyes widened.

“Oh, right! You borrowed it, dude!” he said, beaming at Derek. “I’ll pick it up from your room,” and rushed to the alpha’s room, totally missed the amused look on Lydia’s face.

* * *

“Stiles! Derek’s hurting!”

Isaac’s voice made Stiles quickly ran to him where he kneeled down on the ground with Derek laying down in front of him, looking like shit.

Stiles kneeled too beside Isaac, checked Derek’s body. The problem with witches was that the injury wasn’t always visible, and Derek seemed fine physically.

“You need to tell me where are you hurting so I can lift the curse,” he said, tried not to sound panic.

Derek let out a painful grunt and Stiles nodded. “Alright, your ribs. You’ll be fine. I got you.”

Stiles was too concentrated on lifting the curse and didn’t bother to pay attenton at the amazed look Isaac threw at him.

* * *

“Derek, can I borrow your car?”

Stiles was still trying to translate this fucking archaic latin when Erica entered the living room, already dressed up and ready to go. Derek gave him a grunt as an answer and Stiles snorted.

He looked up at the blonde and noticed she raised an eyebrow at him.

“He said ‘no way in hell’,” Stiles answered the unspoken question, grinning. Seriously though, everyone should be aware how posessive Derek was over his Camaro.

Erica rolled his eyes, earned another grunt from Derek.

“Alright, alright,” Stiles said, got up from the floor where he laid on his stomach while translating earlier. “No need to be a jerk about my jeep, Derek. I’ll lean Betty to Erica. Let me get the keys.”

He stuck his tongue out at Derek who smirked at him–how dare he insulted Betty like that–but decided not to argue and went to his room upstairs to get his key. Erica was following him.

“How do you do that?” she asked, leaned against his doorframe while Stiles fetched the keys from the nightstand.

“Do what?” he asked back, confused.

“Understanding Derek’s grunt easily like that,” she elaborated, grinning.

Stiles blinked. He never thought about it before. Well, he knew that Derek was so emotionally constipated and had problems with talking more than one word at a time–which made him sounded more like an idiot than mysterious-intimidating he supposed to aim, Stiles’ guess–but he just… understood?

“You must be aware that even we, his betas, have enhanced hearing and smelling, we never understand him when he decides to just grunt. But you do,” Erica said again when Stilea didn’t respond.

“Uh.” Stiles really didn’t know how to respond actually.

Erica grinned wider as she approached him and took the key from his hold. “No worries. That’s probably why he likes hanging out with you the most. I’ll bring Betty back in the morning,” she added, winked and walked away, left Stiles alone in his room, baffled.

A moment later, Derek appeared and raised an eyebrow at him.

“I’m fine. It’s just–” Stiles stopped abruptly. There. He was doing it again. Derek wasn’t even talking and he knew that what Derek meant was that he wanted to know whether Stiles was fine and what happened earlier. Stiles chuckled at himself, and shook his head. “No. Everything’s fine. Really. Erica is just being Erica.”

Derek grunted before he walked away, and Stiles snorted again. Derek was right. It was silly and he should go back go translating again.


	5. No Title

Derek thought sex will be as beautiful as what he read from his romantic novels. Something magical.

But then he had sex with Kate and it was nowhere near magical. Derek didn’t even like it. It was nothing like he imagined. It wasn’t like how the books described where two bodies sliding perfectly against another, where every touch left trail of heat on skin. But he thought that it was probably because it was his first time.

In reality, it was messy. Very messy.

Well, Derek got to come and Kate looked happy and enjoying it, so he guessed probably what was fiction should stay fiction anyway.

Though deep down, Derek still thought that he probably did something wrong so when Kate asked again, he didn’t refuse.

However, it still felt so unmagical over and over again, and when finally Kate showed her true colors and killed everyone he loved, Derek stopped thinking about it altogether.

He wouldn’t love again. Ever.

Years passed, and Derek finally tried to forgive himself over what happened, and he met Stiles.

The boy was everything Derek hated; annoying, noisy, too cheerful for his own liking, smartass, but Derek couldn’t deny that the boy got something that pulled him.

Stiles got under his skin perfectly, in a way that no one ever did.

It took few years for Derek to finally stop being in denial despite flare of jealousy he felt from time to time whenever Stiles got himself a boyfriend or girlfriend over college.

And Derek was glad that he finally got past his denial stage. Because Stiles,  _he was beyond amazing_.

And for the first time, Derek knew that the romance books he read back then, it wasn’t wrong. Being with Stiles was  _magical._

It felt like their bodies made for each other. Everything fit perfectly. The touch of Stiles’ beautiful fingers on his skin  _burnt_  and Derek couldn’t get enough of it.

Stiles was the best thing happened to him.


	6. No Title

Derek was buried balls deep in Stiles, and Stiles felt  _so good, so tight_ , and before he could do anything about it, he lost control over himself as he felt he started to wolf out. His grip on Stiles’ short hair got tighter and he was kind of expected Stiles to freak out and pushed him away, but instead, Stiles moaned and smirked his sexy smirk at him.

“Let go, Derek. I’m yours.”

_He’s mine. Mine._

That was it. Derek’s control snapped and he growled, trusted harder into Stiles who arched his back perfectly and met every of Derek’s trust with his sexy moan. “ _Mine_ ,” he growled again against the crook of Stiles’ neck, let his fangs grazed the delicate skin there.

“Yes, Derek. Yours.”


	7. No Title

Derek hurt Stiles so, so badly. They broke up. And Stiles was miserable for a while, but then he moved on.

And guess what? Unsurprisingly, Derek couldn’t move on at all. He was fine for a while, and then he was not. Everything felt wrong. He was miserable and he didn’t know how to stop it.

Well, he actually knew how. But it was impossible.

Because Stiles already moved on. He was happy. From what he heard, Stiles was seeing this someone, not actually dating (because despite he lost all of his pack’s trust after he hurt Stiles and everyone refused to give any update on him about Stiles, Laura and Cora were still kind enough to update him), but Stiles was definitely happy.

Derek fucked up. He should’ve known better than to let go of something so precious. He didn’t even remember why they fought back then. And he swore to himself if he got the chance to meet Stiles again, he would do it right.

And so they met. And so Derek tried. To be forgiven. To at least be Stiles’ friend again if nothing more. And hell, it was so hard.

Stiles smiled. Stiles talked to him. But it was different. Stiles was happy with everyone else, but polite with him. Goddammit.

“Just one more time, Stiles. One day, one night, I don’t care. Once. Then I won’t bother you again. I will walk away from your life. Please,” Derek begged.

Stiles looked at him, and then nodded. “One night it is.”

And Derek knew he fucked up again. Stiles left, and he couldn’t do anything because he asked for it.


	8. The Torture That Rain Brings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek was pretty sure Stiles existence is just there to torment him.

Derek was pretty sure Stiles existence is just there to torment him. Just like one time when Stiles suddenly appeared in front of his door, wet, soaked in his blue t-shirt and it doesn’t hide anything from Derek’s imagination.

“Hi,” Stiles greeted, smiled brightly, didn’t even realize what kind of effect he had on Derek. It was raining outside and it was pretty obvious that Stiles got caught in it.

“Where’s your jeep?” Derek grunted, tried so hard to keep his gaze on Stiles’ eyes. Because his wet red lips were distracting. Because his wet exposed neck and colarbone were distracting. Because the way the wet blue shirt plastered on his body was very, very, distracting–Stiles’ nipples were hard under the wet fabric because of the cold and Derek was proud of himself since he wasn’t salivating.

“Um, somewhere?” Stiles answered, sounded so unsure, hand flailed a little behind him as he spoke. “I was looking for this particular plant in the woods. I parked my jeep near the Nemeton probably. But then rain happens and I realized that I was already too far from my jeep and the closest road bring me here for shelter, so… please?”

Derek could never say no to Stiles. But there was no way he would let Stiles knew about that. There was no way he would let Stiles knew that he had  _feelings_  for him. So, he put his best glare, made Stiles cowered a little, before he pretended to ‘finally relent’ and moved to let Stiles in.

“Aw, thanks, dude!” Stiles said, grinned even brightly to him and Derek felt like melting on the floor. Good thing Stiles wasn’t a werewolf so he couldn’t hear his heartbeat or smelled him. Derek would’ve busted a long time ago.

“Can I borrow towel and some dry clothes?” Stiles asked and Derek’s whole body tensed. Because.  _Stiles was asking whether he could borrow Derek’s clothes._  And it meant that Stiles would wear  _Derek’s scent_. Derek felt like he could die any moment over his fast his heart was beating now.

But because Derek was a weak werewolf being, he went to his room to grab towel and his favorite sweater and sweatpants–the clothes that smelled like him the most–and while cursing his action inside his head over and over again, he handed those to Stiles.

“Thanks, man,” Stiles said, grinning at Derek again–seriously, that grin supposed to be illegal. And because Stiles had no self preservation whatsoever, he just stripped right there in front of Derek, totally unaware of how Derek was  _so close_  from snapping.

Derek held back a growl and turned around, walked towards the kitchen to make himself busy instead of ogling Stiles’ body. He wondered how could Stiles changed from 'very afraid of Derek Hale’ to 'very trusting and comfortable with Derek Hale’. He didn’t know which was worse. Sure, he didn’t like it when Stiles was afraid of him because Derek wanted him to be his  _mate so_  bad and he wanted to make Stiles felt safe. But now that Stiles was actually felt safe around him, it tortured Derek too.

Derek ended up making two cup of hot chocolates and when he was back to the living room, Stiles already looked cozy, curled on his couch. Derek felt his heart bloomed over the sight and the mingled scent of Stiles and himself. He put the cups down and sat down next to Stiles.

“Let’s watch something until the rain stops and then I can get out of your den,” Stiles suggested, turned the TV and reached for his cup. Derek just grunted his consent, couldn’t say no, really, and he knew Stiles understood him. And deep down, he hoped that the rain would never stop.


	9. No Title

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek Hale as Gynaecologist

Derek Hale, was probably the most successful gynaecologist in the United States. Every woman who had trouble of getting pregnant, when they went to see Dr. Hale, their infertility problem solved successfully.

And Stiles didn’t think that was funny until he met the man as he was chosen to be an intern under Dr. Hale.

“Damn,” Stiles said inside his head when he stood in front of Dr. Hale for the first time, looking at his green-grey-golden--alright he was still not sure what color it was--eyes behind the black rim glasses. He had perfect face, and from what Stiles was seeing, he had perfect body as well under that doctor coat. “No wonder he has the most successfull fertility rate in the US,” he continued to say inside his head, “Even I feel like I got pregnant already by looking at his perfect being.  _And I am a man_.”


	10. Scent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles’ scent was addictive.

Stiles’ scent was addictive.

The first time he met Stiles in the wood, Derek was too focus on something else to be able to sniff his scent properly, so he only noticed Stiles’ scent on the next encounter with him; when the boy was sneaking to be in the same police car with him. They were alone in secluded space at that time, and Stiles’ scent filled his sense.

It was nothing like any scents Derek had ever known in his whole life. Stiles smelled a bit like sandalwood, and petrichor. And the scent supposed to make no sense combined like that, but those two were Derek’s most favorite scent in the world and it was…  _nice_.

Derek forgot about Stiles’ scent pretty soon after. Well, he was still aware that Stiles smelled nice, but he didn’t think about it. Until the time when Derek got shot by the wolfsbane bullet.

With a lot of pain, Derek tried to find Scott at school, but he didn’t found him–even after he asked some douche jock about Scott–and unconsciouscly started to follow Stiles’ faint scent in the school. He remembered he stopped Stiles’ jeep, well, almost got hit by it actually. He barely remembered it, but somehow both Scott and Stiles managed to get him inside the jeep, and Derek felt a bit better instantly. The jeep reeked of Stiles. It grounded him. He was still in pain, but better somehow. He didn’t mind spending the next few hours in there until Scott got the bullet to cure him.

Afterwards, Derek had to admit to himself that he was  _addicted_  to Stiles’ scent. Not that he would admit it out loud to  _anyone_  ever. But he kept finding excuses to slam Stiles against the nearest wall just to get close to Stiles without being too creepy (hopefully) just to get a wiff of his scent. He knew the boy was scared of him, and he didn’t like the scent of fear on Stiles, it didn’t fit him, but if he told Stiles the truth, he was sure Stiles would get even more afraid and stayed away from him. Derek knew he was being selfish, but it was better like this.


	11. Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek loved to see Stiles' hands on his body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me on [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/grettalks?s=09)

Derek was aware that Stiles had beautiful hands. It was long and warm and nice, and he usually used it to gesture wildly as he talked, and Derek loved to see him moving it so animatedly like that.

But Derek loved it more to see Stiles' hands on his body. His delicate fingers and big palms, pressed against his skin, spread warm all over. And good thing that it looked like Stiles loved to put his hands on him as often as possible.

When Stiles traced his thigh before finally wrapped around Derek's length and stroke him. When he pinned him down and ran his hands all over Derek's chest, flicked his nipples playfully. Or when Stiles used it as support as he sunk on Derek and rode him like there was no tomorrow. Those kind of touches drove Derek crazy.

But there was also the casual yet fond touches. When Stiles intertwined their fingers together, rubbed his knuckles instinctively whenever they were close. When he squeezed Derek's shoulder and neck or Derek's side gently before pulling him into a hug. When he simply put it on top of Derek's knee as they sat side by side. Those touches drove Derek even crazier. 


	12. The Rabbit and The Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once upon a time, there was a Rabbit and a Wolf.

Once upon a time, there was a Rabbit and a Wolf. And they were best friends. Alright, I'm not gonna delude you. Wolf was actually in love with the Rabbit, but the Rabbit dreamt big.

"I wanna have an adventure," Rabbit said. He had visited every place possible on Earth, and he wanted more. "I wanna know how it feels in the moon."

But Wolf was afraid of heights, so he couldn't go. He wanted Rabbit to stay on Earth with him, but Wolf loved Rabbit too much to keep him. He wanted Rabbit to get what he always dreamt for.

So. Rabbit went. Wolf sent him off. They got to the highest mountain before Rabbit could jump to the nearest cloud. And then the other cloud. And then the other. Hop. Hop. Hop. Up. Up. Up. And Wolf could only watched Rabbit jumped further and further away from him. But Rabbit giggled happily along the way and Wolf couldn't bear to bring his happiness down.

It was okay. Rabbit would come back. He promised him so.

And so. Wolf waited on Earth. Every night, he looked at the moon, but Rabbit wasn't there.

Unless it was full moon. That was the only time when Wolf could see Rabbit clearly, and he would howl loudly to the moon, calling the love of his life, and Rabbit would wiggle his tail to Wolf, saying that he missed his best friend too.

* * *

When they were kids, Laura loved that story of Wolf and Rabbit. Derek didn't understand because, "Why would a wolf fall in love with a weak rabbit? That doesn't make any sense," he always said to her everytime, but she loved it still.

Laura was always a romantic at heart. "The love Wolf has for Rabbit is the sweetest thing ever. He just wants Rabbit to be happy."

"But Rabbit left him still. And what kind of wolf afraid of heights? That's just stupid. If I were the wolf, I would follow the Rabbit wherever. Wait. No. If I were the Wolf, I wouldn't be that stupid to fall in love with a weak rabbit to begin with."

Laura would just laughed at him and ruffled his head. Didn't argue with him further.

That was years ago. And now Laura was gone. If Derek knew Laura would be gone so soon, Derek wouldn't mock her about that tale. He wouldn't refuse to read that story over and over again, and howled to the full moon together with his sister.

But Derek was old now. No longer a kid. And he was alone. No Laura. No one.

Until Stiles came to his life.

Stiles with big brown eyes and mischievous grin. Stiles who couldn't stand still or stay shutting up for a goddamn minute even when his life was depended on it. Stiles, who was longed for adventure.

And Derek fell. Hard. But Stiles was too good to stay in Beacon Hills. He deserved to be some place else. Go to places. And Stiles wanted that.

But Derek couldn't go. Because he was afraid that he wouldn't belong. That he knew that Stiles didn't feel the same way. Because he deserved someone much better than Derek, with less luggage.

"I will come back, Sourwolf," Stiles promised him.

And Derek wanted him to be happy. So he let him go. And that was when Derek realized, that he, as a wolf, did fell in love with a rabbit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can be found in [tumblr](http://grettalks.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/grettalks) :D


	13. Three Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek hated it when Stiles tried to sacrifice himself for the sake of the pack, or himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to the [original post](http://grettalks.tumblr.com/post/181850752379/i-love-you-derek-said-didnt-take-his-eyes-off).

“I love you,” Derek said, didn’t take his eyes off of the boy in front of him. “Stiles. I love you. So that’s why you gotta stop selling yourself short. You gotta stop thinking that you’re disposable because you’re  _not_.” Derek took a deep breath. His whole body was trembling and he tried to clench and unclench his fist to calm himself a little bit. “Stop putting yourself in danger and let me–let  _us_  protect you. Because we can’t– _I can’t lose you_.”

Derek let out his breath and stared at Stiles who just stood still in front of him. Still a little bit bloodied with few bruises caused by their little confrontation with a ghoul, but otherwise he was fine. He would live, even if he looked so damn shock.

Derek sighed. Right. He already knew that Stiles didn’t feel the same, but it was okay. He prepared for that. He just wanted to let the boy knew about his feelings, so that he stopped sacrificing for others, for  _Derek_ , because there was no way Derek could live, knowing that he was the reason Stiles lost his life.

So, Derek sighed a little and turned around to leave. “I’ll let Scott know to pick you up.” Because Stiles wouldn’t want to suffer to be in the same ride home with him after that confession. He would give Stiles his space.

But as Derek walked away, Stiles said the most unthinkable words Derek would ever expect.

“I love you too!”

Derek stopped, and turned around to face Stiles again, to make sure that what he heard was right and he wasn’t only imagining it.

“I love you too, Derek,” Stiles repeated, stepped a little bit closer to Derek. “And that’s–that’s fucking  _why_  I keep sacrificing myself to protect  _you_  because  _I can not lose you too_.”


	14. Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark never heard that name before. So why it sounded so right coming from his lips?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crossover between Teen Wolf and Supergirl. 
> 
> [original post](http://grettalks.tumblr.com/post/181851117139/clark-caught-a-glimpse-of-him-in-his-peripheral)

Clark caught a glimpse of him in his peripheral. He didn’t suppose to know him, but somehow he felt so familiar, so he turned and walked towards him.

He was just standing there, looking right at him with his big amber eyes. His cupid bow parted slightly, and his pale face showed a clear sign of shock and disbelief. Clark kept walking towards him, like something was pulling him towards the guy. Who looked no older than twenty. Clark couldn’t even take his eyes off of him.

“Derek?” the guy said, after he stopped in front of him. It wasn’t his name. But his automatic reply was, “Stiles.” Clark never heard that name before. So why it sounded so right coming from his lips?


	15. No Title

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek was enjoying his morning coffee in the kitchen and reading when he heard movements from upstairs, and a while later, Stiles entered the kitchen, still sleepy. 
> 
> Only in his boxer brief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hit me up also on my [tumblr](http://grettalks.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/grettalks?s=09) if you want :3

Derek was enjoying his morning coffee in the kitchen and reading when he heard movements from upstairs, and a while later, Stiles entered the kitchen, still sleepy. 

He was only in his boxer brief. The black, tight and short one which looked so damn snug around his crotch and especially his ass. Stiles waved at Derek sleepily, then scratching his stomach before he rolled his head to relax some muscles, exposed his jugular for a moment, before he walked towards the counter to get himself some coffee. 

Stiles reached for the upper cabinet to get his favorite mug from there, caused his muscle stretched and Derek followed the movement on his back with his eyes. Stiles then poured himself some coffee, but instead of sitting down on the chair, he just leaned against the counter. 

Beside what was barely covered by the brief, every other parts of Stiles was exposed. Derek trailed all over the scattered moles on the pale beautiful skin, and also some marks he left there last night.

Derek heard another movements from the house and a moment later, Lydia, Malia and Danny entered the kitchen, with Malia yawning loudly. The three paused a bit at the entrance, and Derek knew their gaze was on Stiles’ body. Stiles didn't look like he minded with all the ogling though—still looked sleepy as fuck because Derek was well aware that Stiles couldn't function really well without at least three cups of coffee—as he poured some coffee for the three who just arrived. 

It took years, for Stiles to finally be comfortable with himself. He used to wear a lot of layers because he didn't think that he would seriously hurt everyone's eyes if he showed even a little patch of skin. Which wasn't true at all. Because Stiles was beautiful. Lean muscles in the right places, broad shoulders, amazing ass, and he was even pretty well endowed. It took a lot of reassuring from Derek's part that Stiles looked great, not as bad as he thought. 

But sometimes,  _ especially at times like this _ , Derek kind of hoped that Stiles was back to his old shy self.  _ Because even they were pack, Derek didn't like everyone else ogle Stiles. _

Derek let out a low growl, made the three offered an apologetic look at Derek (Lydia only rolled her eyes though) as they sat down. 

“Put on some shirt, Stiles,” Derek said, to which Stiles answered sleepily, “Okay,” before he disappeared out of the kitchen, let the three grabbed their filled cup themselves. 

However, when Stiles was back at the kitchen few minutes later, he was wearing  _ Derek's shirt  _ which was bigger around his arms and stomach, and it made Stiles smelled so much like  _ both of them _ . 

Derek actually whined. Stiles was seriously going to be the death of him. The things he did to him unconsciously were going to kill Derek one day. 

“Go back to our room,” Derek said, closed his book and got up from the chair, avoiding knowing looks from the other three who already sat down. 

“Huh?” Stiles said, looked at Derek confusedly. “What? Why? I need coffee, Derek.” 

“I'll get your coffee later. Come on. Just go back,” he said again, and without waiting for Stiles’ respond, he hauled him up and brought him upstairs. Thank God for sleepy-Stiles, because it meant he could do that with minimum protest. 

As he closed the bedroom's door and dropped Stiles on bed, he heard Lydia's cheerful voice said, “Better get out of the house now. I think they're gonna be really loud.” 

And Derek smirked, thought about thanking Lydia later to give them some privacy, but for now, he got better things to do. 


	16. Clingy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the way Derek always plastered himself all over Stiles, Stiles was pretty sure the guy was half wereoctopus as well.

Stiles was familiar to Derek’s touch even before they got together as _boyfriends_. Well, the guy was so used to shoving him into any flat surfaces and being all physical with him—not in the sexy way by the way. Derek never truly hurt him though—except for that one time he bashed his head against his Jeep’s steering wheel, but Stiles realized he kind of deserved that—and over the time, those physical stuff only turned into usual roughhousing.

When they finally got together though, the touches got better. Or _worse_. Depends on how you see it.

Stiles never realized this before, but apparently Derek Hale was a big fan of PDA.

During pack meeting, Derek would have Stiles nowhere but sitting on his lap while he was doing serious briefing. That was actually worse than Scott and Allison’s behaviour. The first pack meeting they had after Derek and Stiles became official couple, nobody could focus. Because Derek manhandled him to settle on his lap and everyone’s jaw drop. Including Stiles. Derek though, he acted like there was nothing wrong with him, half rested his chin on Stiles’ shoulder and started talking about the info he got from neighbourhood pack about the occuring pixie problem.

Halfway through the meeting though, Stiles put his foot down and made a compromise, to sit really really close next to Derek he almost snuggle as he put his arm around Derek’s middle. Derek scowled at it, but Stiles just raised his eyebrow at the alpha. The pack concentrated better afterwards.

At least Derek only being like that around pack.

Or so he thought until when Stiles was trying to do his homework and Derek visited him, and instead of sitting down on his bed or somewhere else like a normal person, he dragged Stiles down to the living room, settled all Stiles’ homework there, sat him down on the couch and he snuggled himself between Stiles, made Stiles sat between his legs and buried his face on the back of Stiles neck. Actually it was nice, until Sheriff entered the room, and Derek didn’t even bother _to move_.

“What are you doing?” Sheriff asked, blinked in shock.

“Homework,” Stiles answered truthfully, though he couldn’t help but blushing a little at his father’s scrutinizing look.

“And Derek?”

“Supervising,” was Derek’s short answer. The asshole.

Sheriff stood there for a moment, but he didn’t comment again, only sighed and walked away, mumbled something that sounded very much alike with, “At least he keeps his hands above the clothes,” which made Stiles’ blushed harder as he tried to concentrate more on his homework.

After few months though, the pack and his father started to get used to Derek’s PDA. It was all actually pretty innocent. Sure, Derek wanted him to sit on his lap, snuggle him everywhere, but that was it. So it wasn’t that traumatizing for everyone.

At the presence of non-pack or family though, Derek took the PDA to a whole new level.

This one time, Stiles and Derek were standing on the line to get their coffee, and with everyone around, Derek casually slipped his hand on Stiles’ jeans back pocket while mouthing his neck and shoulder.

“Derek, we are in public. My father gonna shoot you if they reported this to him,” Stiles tried to get away, but Derek’s other hand was holding his stomach so he couldn’t help but stay in place. Though to be honest, Stiles didn’t try that hard to get away anyway. He liked the way Derek held him.

“We have our clothes on. I know you’re still seventeen,” Derek mumbled against his neck and nuzzled there a little.

Stiles tried to argue again, but knew it would be a lost cause so he let him be, patted his hair a little and refocused himself on what drink he would get today.

* * *

“I think it’s sweet,” Allison said when Stiles brought it up during the Human Pack Meeting that afternoon. All the werewolves were doing their endurance training and for once, Derek wasn’t plastered all over him like an octopus. Maybe Derek was actually half wereoctopus as well. And of course Allison thought so. She and Scott were actually very close second to the whole Stiles and Derek’s PDA.

Not that Stiles didn’t love it. But he just didn’t think that Derek was so… _clingy_.

On the other hand, Lydia rolled his eyes. “For a guy so smart, I can’t believe you’re so dense.”

Stiles raised an eyebrow at her. “Huh?”

Lydia sighed, fixed her strawberry blonde hair that Stiles thought already perfect and didn’t need any more fixing, and turned from her seat to face him. “The guy practically fell for you at the first sight. The whole violence he did to you back then? Just an excuse to touch you. So when you two are finally official, he doesn’t waste his time again, and take all the chances.”

The explanation was so ridiculous Stiles couldn’t even laugh out loud. After he digested all, he let out a snort though. “Don’t kid with me, Lyds. There is no way that is true. Derek Hale? Fell for me on the first sight? Can’t have enough of this”—he gestured to his body dramatically—”and want to touch me all over all the damn time?” Stiles laughed shortly this time. “No way.”

Stiles turned to Allison and Danny to get some support, but Allison only smiled at him, the same smile she always gave Scott after he said or did something adorably stupid. And Danny, the guy gave Stiles the most unimpressed look.

Stiles frowned, and turned to see Derek across the yard, and _what the fuck, the guy was actually blushing hard_. Because of course, he would hear the whole conversation with his werewolf’s hearing. The other beta grinned though, while Jackson pretended to gag.

That successfully made Stiles gapped. “ _Oh my God_ ,” he gasped. “ _Derek Hale fell for me at the first sight._ ”


	17. Animal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I want you all to myself. Don't leave none for nobody else. I am an animal with you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [Troye Sivan's Animal](https://youtu.be/6ZdV0C_h9cM).

Derek never met anyone like Stiles before.

Annoying, endearing, witty, smart, kind, loyal, stubborn, he was everything Derek ever wanted. Something about Stiles ignited something inside Derek, that he didn't even realize he could feel, before he met Stiles.

After the first meeting, Derek couldn't keep his hands off of him. Though at first, he tried to mask it all by roughhousing Stiles. But seriously, touching Stiles was pretty addictive.

And then later, few months after, when everyone else thought Derek was nothing more than his growl and howl, Stiles understood him better than anyone else. Derek didn't even need to talk, but Stiles could read him perfectly. He didn't even think he understood himself like that. But Stiles, with his honey-colored eyes, managed to capture every details of Derek and interpreted it correctly.

Soon enough, Derek stopped denying himself and started to admit to himself that,  _ he wanted Stiles _ .

The boy awaken the wolf inside him. The wolf would howl  _ mine, mine, mine _ in Stiles’ presence, wanted to claim him all over, made sure the whole world now that Stiles was his and Stiles owned him too. His wolf couldn't share with anybody else.

It was such a strong feeling that almost unbearable, because Derek never felt it before. Not with Paige. Not with Kate.

Only Stiles could make his wolf felt something this strong. The feeling was almost primal, and yet made sense at the same time, for Derek's human side.

Derek knew he would want to spend the rest of his life with Stiles. Built a home with him. Built a family with him. 

**Author's Note:**

> All originally posted on my [tumblr](http://grettalks.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I accept request as well!


End file.
